GB2400040 (Bespak plc) describes a closure member for a container, such as a vial, that seeks to facilitate the delivery of a metered dose of medicament, for example, in a nasal dispenser. In particular, GB2400040 describes a container or vial for a fluid, the container comprising a casing defining an interior for storage of the fluid and a closure member. The closure member comprises a body and at least one resilient projection to seal in a storage condition an outlet of the casing, wherein upon an increase in the pressure of the interior of the container the at least one resilient projection is deflected to accommodate outflow of fluid through the outlet. In one described embodiment, the closure member has a sealing portion that seals the closure member to the container about the circumference of the closure member, and pressure in the interior of the container is increased by displacing the closure member into the container. In another described embodiment, the container is part of a dispensing apparatus. In this embodiment, however, the sealing portion is separate to the closure member and forms a bung that is displaceable in the interior of the container to increase the pressure therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative valved container assembly for dispensing a fluid.